


A Letter From Cullen To A Mage

by AlmostCanon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostCanon/pseuds/AlmostCanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The things I said were... unkind, untoward. I regret them now. I wish she knew that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter From Cullen To A Mage

[The ink on the paper seems uneven, as if some the quill pen had been left on the page too long over certain words while other words are quickly scribbled if in fear they’d be lost.]

Dear Warden-Commander,

I’ve been told I am bad at writing letters and this I will not deny, but after much prodding from Leliana and others, here we are. I wouldn’t have even bothered troubling you, but since the Inquisition is contacting you what is one more piece of paper to deliver. 

We never spoke of what happened when you returned to the tower many years ago. Without you that night, I would have never gotten the chance to join the Inquisition and become the person I had always been trying to be. About the things I said that night, they were not what you deserved to hear. I’d understand if these words are far too little, far too late, but I wanted you to know.

Sincerely,

Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford

—

[If your Warden flirted with Cullen, a note was attached to Inquisition’s formal reply]

Dear Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford,

I’ve always wondered what your full name was, and now I’m gifted with both your middle and last name. Frankly, I was surprised to see your letter along with the Inquisition’s, but it was not as unwelcome as your words made it seem. But, how many times do I have to tell you to call by my first name? Perhaps once more. All the same, I am glad you are in good health.


End file.
